092414KateDani
garbageGourmandise GG began pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 23:09 -- 11:09 TA: Hmm? 11:09 TA: Who is this? 11:09 GG: Hey Fate's Old Lady. 11:10 TA: Ah. And now the wildfire comes. Pesters all around from the new players. 11:10 GG: Hey, you all got yourselves into this. 11:10 GG: And us, apparently. 11:10 TA: Actually, no. 11:11 TA: Our path was always predetermined. 11:11 TA: We were supposed to create you all as a prerequisite for our own existence in the first place. 11:11 GG: What. 11:12 TA: And now I'll have to explain the intricacies of time to a plethora of players who don't understand it and don't mind their own aspects. 11:12 TA: At least I'll have time to figure out what to say. 11:12 TA: Sorry that was rude. 11:13 GG: Here's the part where I protest, exclamation points at the ready, "No, you see, I too am a Time player! Take pity upon my poor soul." Or some kind of meaningless emotional exchange that People bond over. 11:14 TA: Oh, wonderful. 11:14 TA: What is your class? 11:14 GG: It equates to useless, I've been told. 11:14 TA: A page, I guess? 11:15 GG: Yeah. 11:15 TA: I'm both sorry and excited for you. 11:16 TA: Rest assured I will do whatever I can to maintain your life to the point that you are able to realize your abilities. 11:16 TA: In the hopes that your empowerment will allow you to lead the rest of us to assured victory. 11:16 GG: Ahahahahahah, me? Unlikely. 11:17 TA: Do not underestimate yourself so. 11:18 TA: My studies have led me to believe the page is a monstrously powerful class, nigh impossible to overcome, second only to the Lord or Muse at full strength. 11:18 GG: Lady, I don't know what it's like on your side of the fence, but we're all dying and losing people and shite. And we're just gonna soldier on as part of some big machine in order to complete a game we never signed up for. 11:18 TA: I don't pretend to be unsympathetic to your viewpoint. 11:19 TA: None of us asked to be here. 11:19 TA: However, if any of us are to survive we need to work together. 11:19 GG: Tell that to knifey guy. 11:19 TA: Who? 11:19 TA: One of the new players? 11:19 GG: Curly hair. Talks to weeds or makes weeds talk. I don't know. 11:19 GG: Knifey. 11:20 TA: ...Damnit, Rilset. 11:21 TA: What happened. 11:21 GG: Alright, so if you find yourself suddenly surrounded by weeds, what are you gonna do? They look dry and extremely flammable. 11:22 TA: As a time player? Walk around them, they're slow enough. 11:22 GG: Okay, and as a useless Time player? 11:23 TA: ...I suppose I'd... 11:23 TA: Well burning them would probably end up with a few burns. 11:23 TA: But if you couldn't move them yourself... I suppose it's the only option. 11:24 GG: Yeah, alright, now imagine that your strife weapons are Roman Candles. 11:24 GG: And this flying pajama twat comes flying through the air and stabs you in the shoulder for trying to clear brush. 11:24 TA: I should explain something to you. 11:24 TA: Rilset can speak to plants. 11:24 TA: He reveres their lives almost more than he reveres those of his teammates. 11:25 TA: He is also one of the most powerful members of our team. 11:25 GG: Sounds like shite to me. 11:25 TA: How so? 11:26 GG: So if I'm brought into the game as new cannon fodder, why kill me? 11:27 TA: His priorities are egregiously misaligned, to be sure. 11:27 GG: Man. 11:27 TA: Avoid getting on his bad side, and he will keep you safe. 11:27 TA: Otherwise he may kill you at the drop of a hat, as he did to our space player, momentarilly. 11:27 GG: I'm pretty sure trying to set apparently sentient tumbleweeds aflame isn't gonna help. 11:28 TA: I'll talk to him for you. 11:28 TA: Not that he and I have any kind of rapport to begin with, but I think he will listen to reason. 11:28 TA: Were any tumbleweeds hurt? 11:28 GG: Na, he can take his hokey M. Night Shymalan plant hypnosis somewhere else. 11:28 TA: What did you say your name was? 11:28 GG: Dani 11:28 TA: Dani. Last name? 11:29 GG: Malloy. 11:29 TA: I see. Well, Dani, again, we are your team now, like it or not. We will have our clashes, but if we don't work together we will all end up like my son apparently already has. 11:30 GG: Yeah. 11:30 GG: I got you covered though. 11:30 GG: Rilset tried to take his body. 11:30 TA: I suppose he would. 11:30 TA: He is a cannibal through and through. 11:30 GG: I didn't get to bury my mom, so I'm not just gonna let someone steal Eric before we get a chance to lay him to a proper rest. 11:31 GG: CANNIBAL? Jesus you all are messed up. 11:31 TA: He is one person. 11:31 TA: I am simply a taxidermist. 11:31 GG: Time Taxidermist apparently. 11:31 TA: Yes. 11:31 GG: and Fate's mum. 11:31 TA: Yes. 11:32 TA: How is she? 11:32 GG: Cool. She's cool. 11:32 GG: And pert. 11:32 TA: ...Cool. 11:32 TA: Pert? 11:33 GG: You should meet her and form your own opinions. She's kinda the best. 11:33 GG: Also seems to be doing well currently. 11:33 TA: I'm not sure what to say to her. 11:34 GG: "Hi, I'm your mum. Want to have tea and talk about your day? Have you done your schoolwork? And have you made sure to clean your guns?" 11:34 TA: She uses guns? 11:36 GG: Sniped the hell out of some trolls back when they were all "destroy all humans" and whatnot. 11:37 TA: My only complaint is how terribly loud they are. 11:37 TA: But I suppose whatever floats her boat is appropriate for her buoyancy. 11:39 TA: Very well, I'll try to talk to her at some point. 11:39 GG: Anyway, if we can figure out a way for me not to be useless that's cool. In the meantime, I'm gonna avoid razing crops and uh... I don't know, I don't really do much else. 11:41 TA: I'm sure he won't mind burning imps. 11:41 TA: You can do plenty of that. 11:41 GG: Sounds fun. 11:41 TA: That is, so long as someone didn't prototype a plant. I'd hate to see what would happen if someone did that... 11:47 GG: Eh? I think some people did. 11:47 GG: there was a big group memo about it. 11:47 TA: Shit. 11:47 TA: Well. 11:48 GG: It said as long as they were dead. Dead plants are cool, right? 11:48 TA: Hopefully Rilset can find it within himself to commit genocide against an entire race of partially plant hostile enemies. 11:48 TA: Otherwise he may become a dersite yet. 11:49 TA: That is, he may fight for the Black queen, if only to preserve the imps. 11:49 GG: The hell are you on about? 11:49 GG: More factions? 11:50 GG: I didn't sign up for politics. 11:50 TA: Again, neither did any of us. 11:50 TA: But I'll have you know I cleansed my entire planet of imps in the span of ten years. 11:51 TA: We need to handle a good deal of these if we are to succeed. 11:51 GG: Can we /NOT/ go to mine? 11:52 TA: We will have to go to each and every one of them. Your world quest will be no doubt pivotal in your ascension to the most powerful player on this team. 11:52 GG: Yeah no. 11:53 TA: Come now, Dani. 11:54 GG: You know when you take LSD and you're just minorly freaking out... like the lamp won't turn off but you've unplugged it and it's just... still on. 11:54 GG: This is like 8000 times worse. 11:54 GG: The sky is tie dye. 11:54 GG: The ground moves. 11:55 GG: The trees LAUGH. 11:55 TA: That does sound awful. 11:56 TA: The worst mine got was fake trees, annoying gnomes, and a possible planetwide explosion. 11:56 TA: And a large naked man. 11:56 GG: Could be worse. 11:56 TA: Obviously. 11:57 TA: Anyway. 11:57 TA: You won't be able to do much until you God Tier anyway. 11:57 TA: Let me know as you get closer, however, I can help you direct your focus. 11:58 GG: How do I know what's close? 11:58 TA: +3 or so. 11:59 GG: What. Oh is that the lame character sheet business? 12:01 TA: Yes. 12:01 TA: Sometimes this game can get quite literal. 12:01 TA: It's unbecoming, if you ask me. 12:02 GG: Elegant. I'll check the thing from time to time then. 12:02 TA: Good. 12:02 TA: I will talk to Rilset when he is available. 12:03 TA: Which is to say, in about 20 seconds from my perspective. 12:03 GG: Sounds like you take advantage of the time stuff. I guess it's literal time too. 12:03 GG: Not like, metaphoric time. 12:03 TA: Yes. It is quite powerful and useful. 12:05 TA: You will experience the sensation yourself, in time. No pun intended. 12:06 GG: I imagine everything mentioning any measure of time will start to be either annoying as feck or slowly become the most amusing thing in the afterverse. 12:06 TA: It's a bit of both, in my experience. 12:10 TA: I will leave you to it, for now. 12:10 TA: Rilset is a complicated being. 12:10 GG: Yeah. 12:10 GG: Aren't all creatures though? 12:10 GG: Have a good one, Fatemum. 12:10 TA: Before you go. 12:11 TA: I'd like to extend my condolences to you. 12:11 GG: Hm? 12:12 TA: Your mother and father. 12:12 TA: From both universes, I suppose. 12:12 GG: Oh. Well... 12:12 GG: I was actually reading the log from that memo again. 12:13 GG: It appears Jossik is still around somewhere being a shitty parent. Per usual. 12:13 TA: He died fairly early on in our session. 12:13 TA: At the same time as Eric's father, I'm told. 12:14 GG: Oh. Uh... 12:15 TA: Hm? 12:15 GG: Yeah, I wish I would have talked more to the guy, but he seemed unstable sometimes. 12:15 TA: That is not surprising. 12:15 TA: Still, it is a shame. 12:16 TA: Anyway, I will leave you to it. 12:17 GG: Have a good one.